


Complicated Familial Ties

by Some_Sith_Lord



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, death of susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sith_Lord/pseuds/Some_Sith_Lord
Summary: The time has come for Susan and Death comes for her personally.
Relationships: Death (Discworld) & Susan Sto Helit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Complicated Familial Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do something Discworld themed and I finally got to do it!
> 
> Thank you for taking to time to read my short story.
> 
> I do not claim to own Discworld or anything related to it.

Both knew the day would come eventually. She would age and her body would fail her someday. Susan knew what happened after death but what of her? Mortal but not the same as others on the disc. That was what went through her head now as she sat in bed. She knew it was coming soon and had she not known Death no doubt fear would have taken hold of her. Would he show her to the desert and that would be it? She did not want the Auditors of Reality coming after him again. 

“SUSAN…..”  
She looked to the doorway and saw him standing there grinning. That wasn’t something he couldn’t help though it's what happens when you are a skeleton. She gave him a small smile and looked into the two glowing blue orbs that are his eyes.  
“Hello, Grandfather.”

Death ducked into the room and walked to her bed. Standing by her side and looking down at his granddaughter. They had many great moments and adventures together over the years. He had tried to be the best Grandfather he could be despite the many differences between the two of them. “IT IS TIME.”  
He reached out his hand for her to take and she reached up without hesitation and took it gently in hers. She got up and joined him standing beside him.

“Grandfather, what is to become of me now?”  
Death looked at his granddaughter the little girl who he had known so long ago was now the one he had come to collect. He had a job to do and not even relations could stop that. Relations he wasn’t even meant to have in the first place. “YOU CAN GO INTO THE DESERT LIKE OTHER SOULS DO OR YOU CAN STAY WITH ME FOR AS LONG AS TIME CONTINUES.”  
He would prefer her to stay with him but it was her decision to make not his. Death had given her the choice she had to make.

“I would prefer to stay with you” Death nodded and a door appeared “FOLLOW ME THEN.”  
Susan followed her grandfather through the door and smiled when she reached the other side. Death’s Domain was a familiar place for her and it was fitting that she should end up here when her time had come. The swing he had made for her still stood in the same spot. “YOU MAY DO AS YOU WISH HERE SUSAN. HOWEVER, YOU MAY NOT RETURN TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING.” That would cause many problems for him and certain beings would not like it either. Certain beings he tried everything he could to avoid seeing ever again.

“I WILL PERMIT YOU TO HELP ME IN MY DOMAIN AND I AM SURE BINKY WILL LOVE YOU BEING HERE.” Susan smiled at the mention of his horse. She had always liked seeing him and Binky had always seemed to enjoy her company. “It has been a while since I have seen him. I think this will be a wonderful afterlife.” Death nodded and they both walked into his home to start a very long adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to add
> 
> Happy New Year!!


End file.
